


All The Good Things You Deserve Now

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, rarepair ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Needless to say, Charles looks like he has gone through a whirlwind to get here. Dark chestnut hair plastered down against his forehead from the rain raging outside. Clothes soaked. Dark circles under his eyes. It’s the kind of picture that Nicholas wishes he wasn’t looking at lest he ponder on too long what exactly made Charles come all this way.Nicholas lets him in without a word, closing the door behind the two of them as he always does.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	All The Good Things You Deserve Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babypapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/gifts).

> Here is to broadening my horizons! Thank you Jen, this is for you. Also, as always, a huge thank you to the good friends of the RDA. You guys are incredible and always pushing me to do my best. Title is taken from the song Wild Wood by Paul Weller.

Nicholas has just finished the somewhat arduous task of cleaning his kitchen and dining table after an evening spent with friends, the smell of numerous herbs and spices lingering in the room once filled with the sound of laughter and jokes shared among friends. Although now, he moves about the space accompanied by the otherwise comforting sound of rain pattering against the window. A few minutes ago, it was falling harder with echoes of thunder off in the distance.

Glasses are cleaned first. He sorts the pasta into a Tupperware container which ends up in the fridge after the last dish is cleaned and put it away in the cabinet with the others. 

The sound of someone knocking at the door however, breaks him from his thoughts. _I was done anyway,_ Nicholas reasons.

Feet bring him towards the door, a hand closes around the doorknob. 

The sight of Charles greets him on the other side brings him back to reality.

Needless to say, Charles looks like he has gone through a whirlwind to get here. Dark chestnut hair plastered down against his forehead from the rain raging outside. Clothes soaked. Dark circles under his eyes. It’s the kind of picture that Nicholas wishes he wasn’t looking at lest he ponder on too long what exactly made Charles come all this way. 

Nicholas lets him in without a word, closing the door behind the two of them as he always does.

“Charles, how did you even get here in this-“

“I don’t want to talk about it, Nich.” Charles mumbles against his neck, leaning into the comfort that being in the warm embrace of the other man brings. 

“I won’t force you to,” Nicholas begins. “But you’re going to use my shower so you don’t freeze to death.” He seals his words with a kiss to Charles’s temple. Nothing more is said between the two of them. 

Yet something about the way Nicholas takes him by the hand and leads him down the hall says everything it needs to.

§

Nicholas isn’t sure what to make of this situation they find themselves in, finding that he ponders on it more than he means to once the lights are turned out and he has made his way to bed with Charles tucked warmly against his side like he belongs there, seemingly more at peace than he was when he arrived. As sleep overtakes him, part of Nicholas knows that there is more to this than he knows or understands.

**Author's Note:**

> _All the good things you deserve now  
And I say, climbing, forever trying  
Find you way out of the wild, wild wood  
Said you are gonna find your way out of the wild, wild wood_


End file.
